The Game Which Never Ends
by WINItune
Summary: SpongeBob found a board game which is very interesting at first but turns out everything turns to worse. The game will never end unless they have to find a card which read Lucky Wish. Did SpongeBob and his friends can defeat the game or will the game over? Let's find out the story and who win the game. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: A game to play

_**WINItune**__ present you my first story of "The game which never ends" for __**SpongeBob SquarePants.**_

_There's more story but first enjoy the first chapter of this.._

**Chapter 1: A game to play**

At Bikini Bottom, fishes in town are busy playing with their own activities in the evening until SpongeBob shows up. "Hello Bikini Bottom!"

SpongeBob went to Patrick's house when he passes Squidward's tiki house playing his clarinet. SpongeBob knocks on Patrick's rock and Patrick opens it wondering what the little yellow sponge wants.

"Patrick come out and let's go Jellyfishing," Showing his jellyfish net.

"Ok! Wait till I bring my jellyfish net."

"You betcha'."

At the Jellyfish field, SpongeBob and Patrick are having fun playing catching colorful jellyfish.

"Ah ah ah ah ah!" SpongeBob caught a pink jellyfish when he saw a blue jellyfish distracting him.

"Oh I will catch you!" SpongeBob then chase him all the way to the end field and the blue jellyfish just stood there when SpongeBob falls from the jellyfish hill when Patrick notices the wham sound. He immediately gets down from the jellyfish field and saw SpongeBob was in the hole.

"SpongeBob, are you ok?" Patrick calls from on top of the hole.

"Yeah and look down Patrick. There's a lot of collection down here."

Patrick slides down the hole and bumps at SpongeBob.

"Wow, oh look! Candy!"

"Candy? Where?"

"There!" Patrick runs through it and spot a shining pearl. "(Sigh)"

"Don't worry Patrick. You will get plenty of candy." SpongeBob pats Patrick's behind.

SpongeBob and Patrick walked until SpongeBob didn't realize a shining stone was there and he slipped it.

"Ouch." SpongeBob then looks in front of him, it was a treasure. "Patrick?"

Patrick was looking around didn't notices SpongeBob was calling him. "Patrick."

"Uh? What?"

"Look! I think we found a treasure!" SpongeBob then opens it and found a board. "A board?"

"Huh?"

"Oh Patrick, It's a board game!"

"Oh I thought it's a bored game."

"Ah ah ah ah ah. Ok let's take this home."

The two creatures then went home exciting about the game.

At the Pineapple house, SpongeBob and Patrick find out the game name, HorroPolly.

"Hmm, this board game looks interesting." SpongeBob then took it and bring it to the living room.

"Now before we started the game, we need to read the instruction first." SpongeBob then took out the instruction from the board game box and started to reads while Patrick feels anxious to play.

"Whoa, this game will only play in the dark and player within this must play continuously without stopping. This game is friable if you play correctly. Every time you turn the dices and you move the button, you must always pick a card in every turn. If the card said lucky wish which is rare to choose with the two dices are turn to 6, you are the winner and the game is over." SpongeBob reads with exhausted which he afraid of the dark.

"This is fun. Let's play." Patrick took the pink button.

"Are you sure about this, Patrick? This is game will never end."

"Sure buddy. C'mon." Patrick then turns off the lights and SpongeBob begins to shake.

SpongeBob then took the yellow button which his own color and started scrolling the two dices. The dices turn to 11 and he moves the button to eleven steps. SpongeBob picks a card and it read: You will see your pet will growl 10 times. "Huh? What it mean?"

SpongeBob and Patrick saw Gary coming on their way and he started to meow. "Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow." SpongeBob says in low voice and muttered to Patrick, "How many times did he meow?"

"Eleven oh wait ten." Patrick started counting while he thinks.

"This game is freak, Patrick. I want to stop." SpongeBob woke up.

"No, you can't! It says, no stopping." Patrick then rolls the dices and it turns to 9. He moves it and picks up the cards: You will see your best friend screaming for your next neighbor.

"What?" Patrick heard SpongeBob screaming for someone.

Squidward was sleeping but woken by the screams. He then rushed to SpongeBob's house. "What's all the racket? I'm trying to sleep!"

"Oh we are playing the board game which is called HorroPoly." Patrick shows to Squidward. "You want to join?"

"No, unless you two morons stop screaming and continue you're whatever it is."

"How do I scream so suddenly?" SpongeBob cried.

"The card said." Patrick took the card.

"SpongeBob, where did you get this game?" Squidward turns to the sponge.

"I found at the jellyfish while I'm catching a blue jellyfish..." Squidward groaned when he heard the sponge. "... Then I fall into the hole and I saw a whole lot of collection. Patrick then..."

"SpongeBob, just skip the whole thing and where did you find it?"

"In the box of treasure."

"What? This game is cursed. You should stop it."

"If I stopped, it will get worse!"

"Oh hey, I forget to read this card."

"I thought you read already."

"I know, it's below the words that I read just now. Hmm, it read: Call your neighbor to play this game."

"Great, SpongeBob you play." Squidward got away when he suddenly took out the green button and roll the dices. It turns to 8 and he moves the button. He picks a card and he reads: You will rather stick this game until the game is over.

"AAAHHHHH!" Squidward screams.

"Wow, a card should say to Squidward." Patrick says as Squidward scream saying, "I didn't play! Grrr, Patrick!" Patrick then gives the yellow button to SpongeBob but SpongeBob refuses.

"Sorry guys, is bed time. Let's go get some sleep and tomorrow we continue. I guess. Just leave the board here."

"This isn't happening." Squidward walks out to his house with Patrick.

"C'mon on Gary let's go to bed." SpongeBob then went upstairs and he jumps on the bed. SpongeBob couldn't sleep comfortably. He turns to right and then to left. He gets up and saw Gary sleeping comfortably. A few minutes later, the sound came from under the bed. SpongeBob heard and he went down to see what the sound is. And went he saw, he's eyes widen big. It was the board game which the paper flew to him and it read: Play now!

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" SpongeBob screams in horror.

_Whoa, I wonder what happen to SpongeBob. Let's see the next chapter soon. _


	2. Chapter 2: Hard day at the Krusty Krab

_Last time, SpongeBob was frighten when the board force him to play.. so here's the next chapter._

**Chapter 2: Hard day at the Krusty Krab**

At the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob came through the door with a sleepy face when Mr. Krabs notices him.

"Hey boy, what got in to you? Did you sleep last night?"

"No sir. Me, Patrick and Squidward are playing.." SpongeBob then sleep on the floor.

"SpongeBob?" Mr. Krabs then saw Squidward with his sleepy face too. Squidward approached to the cash register while putting his uniform hat.

Mr. Krabs was in puzzled as he saw SpongeBob and Squidward not in well mood today. A customer came in and orders a Krabby Patty. Squidward then wrote down and toss it behind him but there were no want in the kitchen. SpongeBob still laze on the floor.

"SpongeBob! Squidward! Wake up!" Mr. Krabs shouted.

SpongeBob and Squidward woke up in shocked.

"Ai ay captain!" SpongeBob then rush to the kitchen and saw the paper on the grill. He read it and cooks a Patty. Squidward's eyes are getting shorten and finally he sleep. Mr. Krabs saw the attitude the both of them. SpongeBob grabs the Krabby Patty and gives to the customer which he waited for the food.

When SpongeBob decided to go back in the kitchen, he heard someone on the door, wham.

"One.. Krabby... Patty.. Sponge... Bob.." Patrick then lay by the door.

Mr. Krabs saw the incident and he calls them to sit on the table.

"What happen to you'll last night?"

"We were playing a game called.. HorroPolly, which the game will never end." SpongeBob explain.

"Yes and because of these two morons, I have to stick the game." Squidward groaned.

"Ok then, where's the board game?"

"Oh yesterday night, I put at the cupboard and.. " SpongeBob stop when he saw the board game on the next table of theirs.

"And you put at the Krusty Krab?"

"No, I didn't put at the Krusty Krab. How it came here?" SpongeBob getting scarier and he hide behind Patrick which he still asleep.

"Ask the board to get away from me! Is like a spirit who follows us anywhere!" Squidward then took a broom to smash the board but was block by Mr. Krabs.

"No wait. I think I want to play. Is looks interesting to play." When he saw a shining board was in gold color.

"Really want to play it, Mr. Krabs?" SpongeBob anxious when he heard the crab wants to play the game without thinking it.

"Yes, uh.. I've been.. play many times already. Ain't any spirit in this board game. So who started first?"

SpongeBob took the yellow button and he moves the dices. The dices turn but there's no number on the dice. "What happen?"

"Where's the little number? Even the cards are empty." Patrick woke up, shocked.

"Oh Neptune. I get it, I forgot about turning off the lights." But when SpongeBob wants to turn off, the lights automatically turns the light off itself. SpongeBob when back to his seat, freaking.

"What a magic SpongeBob. You turn the light off without touching it." Patrick just woke up when he saw the incident.

"That wasn't me, Patrick. It was the spirit."

"Whatever, just play this game!" Squidward groaned and SpongeBob turns the dice to 11 but when he picks the card, it's empty.

"Now what?" Squidward getting angrier.

"Oh, I think is Mr. Krabs turns because the last night you play Squidward." SpongeBob then gives red button to Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs then rolls the dices and tosses it. It turns to 2. "Languor moves."

He moves only two steps and he picks a card from the box. It says: You will find another player to play this game.

"Who?" Mr. Krabs search left to right then up to down.

Suddenly a pop sound and it seats beside SpongeBob. SpongeBob can't see the person and he sees it closely.

"Howdy SpongeBob."

"Ahh! Oh is you, S- S- Sandy."

"Yup, but hey.. How do I get here? Funny, I was doing my project then pop, I came here."

"I read this card." Mr. Krabs shows her.

"Is this the spirit game? I want to play. I will dare to play it"

"You sure about this, cause you will stick with these morons forever." Squidward warned her.

"Why, sure. I won't bother it."

"Actually the card says: You will find another player to play this game." SpongeBob explain.

Patrick gives brown button to her and she rolls it.

"C'mon the number should be.."

The dice turns to 5.

"Ok, that's an odd number." She then moves five steps and in hurry, she picks a card, saying: You will use a karate punch to do the next player.

"What? Karate punch? Sandy turns the next player and it was SpongeBob.

"Um Sandy? Sandy? Is this necessary?" SpongeBob steps backwards.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to do it."

"But is an automatic. It can control the person." Mr. Krabs closes his eyes wondering it will get worse.

"What ya'll mean automatic?" Suddenly Sandy moves by itself and punch SpongeBob hard. "Huh? What happen?"

SpongeBob then he fainted.

"Did I punch him too hard?"

The three of them shacked their head up and down.

"Oh, what happen? I dream that Sandy punch me with her karate." SpongeBob woke up and saw Sandy in front of him. He then surprises. "You did really punch me with your karate?"

"Yes, I mean no, is the spirit, SpongeBob" Sandy brings SpongeBob to the seat.

SpongeBob silence then, "It was awesome!"

"Seriously?" Sandy does with her narrow eyes.

"Yup, ok.. It's my time, right? SpongeBob frighten as his turn.

Everyone shacked their head up and down.

"Hope it won't get worse." He tosses the dices and he moves 3 steps as the dices turn. As he finishes moving the steps, he picks one of the cards. It reads: The entire player including you will go in the game and fine a gold stone which can be found on the dark forest. Once you found it, you and the player will automatically get out from the game and places it on the box. After you place it, continue the game.

"It sounds creepy." Patrick holds SpongeBob.

Suddenly a flash light coming from the board and they go right into it.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" All of them scream.

_Oh no. What happen to SpongeBob and his friends? They have got right into the game. Let's fine out soon._


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Forest

_They had gone in the game. So here's the chapter._

**Chapter 3: Dark Forest**

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" All of them scream and landed on the ground with a bump.

"Ugh, I don't like with the bump on the ground. It makes me hurt so badly." Squidward woke up and he realizes he was at the dark forest.

"Whoa. Patrick, look at there!" SpongeBob then pointed out to Patrick.

"Wow, is like we in the Candy Land!"

"Yeah and it's fragrant. Let's go!"

"Hold on! This forest may be able to trick us and Patrick, that Candy Land you say is bogus." Sandy warned them.

"Huh?" SpongeBob and Patrick couldn't believe Sandy.

"We better find the gold stone or else it will get worse."

"The gold stone can be anywhere in the forest. How we were going to find it?" Squidward rub on his head.

"We must separate into group. SpongeBob and Patrick, you are my group and Squidward, Mr. Krabs you're on."

"Yeah!" SpongeBob and Patrick rush to Sandy while Squidward and Mr. Krabs started going on their journey.

"So where do we started?" SpongeBob jumps up and down repeatedly.

"Yeah, where?" So do Patrick.

"Let's go to that tunnel." Sandy pointed out while heading to the tunnel.

After a few minutes, there spotted a paper lying on the ground.

"It must be the allotment. It allows us to follow the direction unless if we read carefully on this paper."

"Sandy? This paper looks ordinary," SpongeBob looks closely at it.

"Yes but you know it's the spirit game."

SpongeBob became frighten as he heard a wham in the tunnel. "What's that sound?"

Patrick hops on Sandy's shoulder.

"Will you mind?"

"Hehehe." Patrick gets down from Sandy's shoulder.

"Look! There's an exit." SpongeBob yells.

The three of them run through it until there saw goo on the ground. SpongeBob accidently steps it. "Uh guys? It's stuck! I can't get my foot out from this goo!"

Sandy and Patrick pull SpongeBob and with strength, they flew across the tunnel and landed on nowhere.

...

Squidward and Mr. Krabs are walking along the field when Mr. Krabs realizes, "Wait a minute, where the field coming from? There isn't any field in the dark forest."

"Maybe is a trick." Squidward groaned.

Mr. Krabs steps on one of the button which it on the field. "Uh oh."

Squidward and Mr. Krabs fall in the hole with screams.

"Grrr, Mr. Krabs you see what you done.. Oh." Squidward realizing that he falls into.

The hole is a tunnel where the arts can be found.

"Is this Romanesque?" Squidward rush to it to see closely.

"Oh boy." Mr. Krabs grabs Squidward to another tunnel.

"(Sigh)" Squidward sigh as Mr. Krabs pulls him.

...

"Uh, where am I?" SpongeBob's eyes widen big as he saw where he landed.

"Candy Land!" Patrick yelp and so do SpongeBob.

"Uh, what happen? Huh?" Sandy just woke up from the fall when she saw the both of them rushing to gets the candy. "You two morons stop eating the candy and focus on the gold stone."

SpongeBob and Patrick didn't hear Sandy but they've eaten a lot of candy.

"Hmmm, it's delicious! This candy is so saccharine!" SpongeBob then widen his mouth to eat a colorful lollipop which buried on the ground.

"Yeah, you said it buddy!" Patrick took a big bite on the colorful lollipop.

Another wham was heard. The two then stop eating and Sandy look around where the sound is coming from. Patrick then saw a sweet with a wrap on the ground and when he nearly takes it, the sweet went boom. Patrick jumps on Sandy's shoulder again.

"Ugh. See I told you guys. This Candy Land may be able to trick us so easily." Sandy then bend down as Patrick gets down. SpongeBob was freaking and he holds his stomach saying, "I don't feel so good."

"I think you ate a candy." Sandy says as she gave him a drink which can cure.

SpongeBob drinks it and he feels better when he notices there was another paper lying on the ground. He picks it up and it was read: A trick may not get but a dozen of jewels inside a blue tunnels.

"Jewels?" SpongeBob confuses.

"I think we found it! Let's go, hurry!" Sandy then pulls them into the blue tunnel.

...

"Have you find it, we been walking like hours." Squidward groaned.

"Just calm down. Ooo, maybe is in that tunnel!" Mr. Krabs pointed out.

"Is this dark forest or a tunnel contractor?" Squidward follows Mr. Krabs in the tunnel.

After a long walk inside, jewels were found. Mr. Krabs was feeling sweaty as he saw all sliver jewels but no gold to be found.

"All were sliver but no gold, Mr. Krabs."

"I don't know." Suddenly Mr. Krabs's pocket started barking. "Me pockets!" Mr. Krabs's pocket run as he go along too and found a gold which cover by the glass.

"Mr. Krabs I think you... uh I mean your pockets found it. Hurry take it, I want to finish this stupid game!" Squidward throw the glass and grab the gold but the tunnel was shaken.

"What happen?"

"Mr. Krabs move! All the jewels are going to fall!" Squidward push Mr. Krabs out of the tunnel and fell with a bump.

"Ugh bump again! But at least I found the gold." Squidward held out high.

"Mr. Squidward..." Mr. Krabs groaned as Squidward held him the gold.

"Ok, so how we gonna get out of here?"

"But first me fry cook and the others will be no where to find."

"Wait what happen to the gold."

"Huh? Why it's shaking?"

A flash of beam of the gold raise up and turn everything blackened.

...

While the three went in the blue tunnel, all was just the goo around the place.

"Another bogus." Sandy holds her hip.

"Oh, how we gonna get out of here?" Patrick was exhausted.

"But what about the gold?" SpongeBob then feels himself vibrate and so do the rest.

"What's with all the racket?" Sandy then vanished.

"Sandy?" The two was panic.

Patrick saw SpongeBob gone too. "SpongeBob!" he was vanished as well too.

Turn out everything was blackened.

...

"SpongeBob!" Patrick continues scream as he holds the pole.

"Patrick?" SpongeBob calls but Patrick keeps screaming.

"Patrick!" Patrick turns to the little yellow sponge and found out everyone was at the table.

"Guys you're here!"

"Moron." Squidward put the gold on the board.

"Wow how we do we get here?" Sandy brought up.

"Is maybe the gold was found and bzzzt ta da were here." SpongeBob do the show.

"That's great. Now what we gonna do that gold?" Mr. Krabs says.

Everyone waited but nothing happens.

"Oh yeah! We have to place in the box, remember? And SpongeBob play it last." Sandy then gave the gold to him and SpongeBob places it in the box and magically happens. Pop! A paper flew to every player.

"Ooo, gold paper!" Mr. Krabs read: The money, a greedy will never have one customer to your restaurant. "What? NO!"

"Mine is a..." Patrick reads: Candy will have but the taste sweetness will turn even sweetness. "Wow."

"C'mon this is a trick?" Squidward reads: A trick will never come but a dozen of Krabby Patties falls on you. "What?" The restaurant shaken and falls out every single patty on him. "Ouch."

"Uh..." Sandy reads: A moon shine at you. "Shine at me? What the?" A moon was shown at her. "Beautiful." She admires it.

"Ok." SpongeBob took a deep breath and starts to read: A spatula or Fifi will come and speaks with you. "Really?" SpongeBob took his spatula and it's starts to speak. "Why did you name me Fifi?"

"Um, because... it's my favorite name ah ah ah ah." SpongeBob laughs.

"What a barnacles! C'mon finish this game!" Squidward took the green button and waits for Patrick to play.

"Here goes nothing." Patrick then turns the dices.

_They find gold but some were in luck and not in luck. I wonder Patrick gets what. Let's find out the next chapter soon._

.


	4. Chapter 4: Monster here it's come

_Last time, Patrick was turn and let's sees what happen that he picks the card. Here's the chapter._

**Chapter 4: Monster here it's come**

"Here goes nothing." Patrick then turns the dices.

Patrick was shaking and throws the dices without a balance. The dices turn to 10. He moves the pink button and he picks up the card and he reads: Uh... it's says, a eel coming to your way.

"Yo-you mean eel?" Squidward's eyesbrow were up and his eyes were widening big.

"I don't know, it's says here." Patrick keep the card but on the board and waited for the eel to come.

"Arr, nothing happens?" Mr. Krabs muttered to Sandy then to SpongeBob. The both of their shoulders were up as for saying doesn't know. Suddenly a weird something happens behind SpongeBob. The rest were close together and saw SpongeBob's behind.

"What? What is going on? Why you guys looking at me like that?" SpongeBob was shaken.

Everybody was pointing out slowly to show SpongeBob's behind. SpongeBob narrows his eyes and turns behind. When he did, he saw an electric eel fluttering as he moves closely to SpongeBob. SpongeBob screams and jumps at Sandy's shoulder.

"Ugh, don't you have anyone to jump shoulders with?" Sandy groaned but hug SpongeBob when the eel started to shot them but they've escaped and running around in the Krusty Krab. Patrick runs around the pole.

"Seriously, Patrick?" Squidward duck down under the table as the eel shot on the table. Squidward screams while he putting his hand up as he panicking running towards the cash register and hides inside.

Mr. Krabs hides in the office holding his pack of moneys. "Good-bye moneys." He cried when the eel found Mr. Krabs hiding in the office. The eel started to shot but was attack by Sandy. She uses the broom to slam the eel.

"Get out you varmint eel! Shoo I say!" She whams the eel and shoo out from the restaurant.

"Phew." SpongeBob wipes his sweat. "Anyone hurt?" Everybody was ok but Patrick was still running around the pole, screaming.

"Patrick!" Squidward shouted. Immediately he stops and says, "Oh."

"Ok Mr. Squidward, your turn." Mr. Krabs sat down when Patrick screams again. "NO!"

"C'mon Patrick, I protect you." SpongeBob tugged Patrick.

Squidward praise as he threw the dices and it turns to 4. He slowly picks the card and with a sweaty face he reads: Monster.

"Monster? That's all?" Squidward groaned but wrap his hand like a cold.

No answer or shaken happens.

"Squidward, did ya read?" Sandy bites her nail.

"Yes, of course." Squidward wrap his hand.

"Nevermine let Mr. Krabs play and see what happens." SpongeBob saw Mr. Krabs sleeping.

"It's night."

"Yawn! I'm tired let's go sleep." Patrick says as he yawns again.

"Yeah, I never see Gary this whole day." SpongeBob rush out first and so the rest leaving the board in the Krusy Krab.

The bubble scene shows at pineapple house.

"Meow?" Gary cried.

"I'm sorry Gary. I've been playing for that game. But don't worry I'm here." SpongeBob hugs his pet and went to sleep.

The players are asleep. After one hour later.

SpongeBob makes a sleeping sound. The backyard was cracking. SpongeBob dreams but got woken by the sound. "Huh? What's that sound?" Said SpongeBob with his sleepy expression.

"Roarrrr!" a sound was heard.

"Ga-Gary. What's that sound?" SpongeBob tugged his pillow.

"Meow." Gary just woke up. "MEOW!" Gary shouted when he saw something outside from the window.

"What Gary? You saw something? I better get out." Grabbing Gary to the front door.

Squidward and Patrick woke up too.

"I heard some noise and its wake my beauty sleep." Squidward was mad.

"It woke up my dream." Patrick rubs his eyes.

"Neither I." SpongeBob scared as Gary crawl up his head.

"I think is our imagination. There are no such things of ghost or..."

A wham came by and it something coming out from the backyard.

"MONSTER! RUN!" Squidward continues his word and stared running.

SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward were running.

"Where are we going?" SpongeBob was sticking out his tongue.

"I don't know but to hide." Patrick turn behind and the monster got closer to them.

"AAAHHH!" Patrick runs top of his speed.

"Hey, wait up!" Squidward tries to run as speed as Patrick.

A shining stone just stood there when SpongeBob realizes. "A shining stone. Squidward, Patrick looks out to that..."

They slip and fall when SpongeBob lost his speed and bang them as well. "...stone."

The monster came by to them and Gary came down from SpongeBob's head.

"Gare-bear? Where you going?" SpongeBob held out his hand as he wants to stop his pet for going toward to the monster.

Gary narrows his eyes and just stood there just to watch the monster.

"Roar!' the monster roar. Then he took his hand and wanted to smash on Gary.

"Noooooooo!" SpongeBob do his slow motion but Patrick and Squidward staring at him. "What?"

Gary then barks at the monster louder than he meows before. The monster got frightens and runs away.

Everyone went widen their mouth then SpongeBob close their mouth including his.

Gary then jumps at SpongeBob and gives sweet meow.

"I never thought that Gary could do that." Squidward widen his eyes then he groaned back. "At least we were safe from that stupid, sloppy, evil, disgusting monster."

"Yeah. I got to um... yawn... sleep." Patrick yawns.

"By the way, where the monster go?" SpongeBob said as he thinks.

A scene shows at Mr. Krabs's house that the monster was going.

Everyone kept quite then, "Nah..." the three of them sleeps including Gary.

SpongeBob went up the bed with Gary. SpongeBob jumps on the bed looking at Gary saying, "Boy sure hope the monster won't come here again but the spirit game would do unless everything is gone when we done the game. (Sigh) sure hope is done." Gary asleep.

"Ok Gary, good night, sweet dreams." SpongeBob then sleep.

Squidward took a glass of milk and places it on the table when he saw the board game on the table.

"What the... but I thought we left in the Krusty Krab."

The paper flew on him and its read: Play!

Squidward drops the glass of milk, screaming. "AAAHHH!"

Everything went black.

_What happen to Squidward and the worse of all, what the monster doing at the Mr. Krabs's house? Find out soon to the next chapter. _


	5. Chapter 5: No costumer, no money

_WINItune brings you another chapter of 'The Game which Never Ends'. Enjoy._

**Chapter 5: No costumer, no money**

At the pineapple house, SpongeBob gets out from the house with Gary on top of him when he saw Squidward tired, scared and even his face got surprised all the time. SpongeBob went to him.

"Squidward, you don't look so good."

"You think? The board game we left at the Krusty Krab right?"

"Yeah?" SpongeBob looks confuses.

"Then what is this?" Squidward show the HorroPolly board game to him as SpongeBob screams.

"The game is really curse. We should finish the game before anything happens to us."

"How? It will take like years to finish it." Squidward then heard Patrick coming on their way.

"Ready to go play?"

Squidward and SpongeBob went silence looking on their freaking face.

"Oh c'mon you can play. Let's go." Patrick then pulls them all the way to the Krusty Krab.

At the Krusty Krab, Sandy was waiting anxiously at the front door when she notices the three of them coming on their way.

"Guys! Stupid monster had really existed!" She shouted throwing her hands up. "Did you see it?"

"We already did, nearly get a swallow it." Squidward says as he tucked his hand.

"But Gary save us, right Gare- Bear?" SpongeBob hugs Gary. "Meow."

"Hey where's the red guy?" Patrick wonders and so the rest.

Then Mr. Krabs comes to the restaurant went the rest notices him had been sloppy on his body all over it.

"Mr. Krabs?" SpongeBob says when he realizes the monster done something yesterday night.

"His been a little different than before." Squidward says when he grabs a bucket of water.

A splash on Mr. Krabs and he's was clean and looking around where the heck his he.

"What happen lad?"

"You been cursed by the monster." Squidward continues.

"Yesterday night, remember anything?" SpongeBob added.

"Huh? Oh I do remember! Squidward reads that card. Ai, it's been gobble up to me daughter but I save her but ended up eating at me."

"So how do you get out?" Sandy questioned.

"Ai, I don't wanna talk about it." Mr. Krabs ignore by looking on top.

"Eww." Everyone went disgusting look.

"Arr, let's finished the game and SpongeBob fry this Patty for the hungry customer."

"But Mr. Krabs, you've been cursed that one customer will never come to your restaurant unless we finish the game."

"What?" Mr. Krabs's mouth open and Patrick close it. "C'mon red guy." As he pull him to the restaurant.

"Ugh, I can't sleep that night because of the bright moon shone me." Sandy said as she goes in.

"Mine is worse. Krabby Patty keep falling me when my tummy rumbles or I'm feeling hungry." Squidward admitted it.

"Spatula been talking to me the whole day and it's was awesome. But since I stop talking he kept talking to me all day long. Oh no, here's Fifi comes!" SpongeBob hides behind Squidward.

"Don't bother." Squidward then moves to sit on the chair so do SpongeBob as Squidward put the board game on the table.

"Ok everyone, everything is here. Who's turn?" Mr. Krabs said as claws put on the table.

"You." Patrick pointed him.

"ME? Uh... ok." Mr. Krabs turn the dices but one of the dices falls from the table. The both dice turn together to 12.

"It's twelve!" Sandy shouted as she was so excited. "Pick the right card Krabs."

"Ok." He picks up the card with the slow motion. Squidward yawn slowly as he saw him doing the slow motion.

He reads: Lucky dices but not lucky as lucky wish. You will rather continue play this game.

"Damn it!" Mr. Krabs said when he bangs on the table.

"Too close Krabs, too close." Squidward then waited but heard a growling from Patrick's stomach.

"I'm hungry." Patrick admitted.

"Here the Krabby Patty." SpongeBob gave out to him.

"Where do you get it?"

"From Squidward's head."

"Ugh. Whenever growling can be heard Krabby Patty would fall on me. Ok! I can't take this anymore!" Squidward shouted as he wake up.

"Chill down. I'll turn the dices and see what happens." Sandy then turns the dice, pick up one of the card and started to read: A costumer as the hunter will shot on your way.

"Hunter? That will be a customer to me! Bring me fry cook and start cooking SpongeBob." Mr. Krabs grabs SpongeBob.

"But sir, this is not an ordinary customer, is a hunter which can shot people." SpongeBob explained.

"Fools, that ain't happens."

Then a wham was heard and saw someone near the door. It was the hunter holding with the long gun, wearing an army costume and a pair of boots.

Everyone went scream running different direction knowing don't know where to go. SpongeBob saw Gary under the table and beside it, it was the hunter.

"Gary." He held out his hand with the slow motion as he grabs Gary and bang to the other site of the table. SpongeBob, Gary and Patrick quikly went out from the restaurant and hides behind the trash without the hunter knowing.

"What are we gonna do, Patrick? The rest of them are inside."

"What else is worse is that!" Patrick shows to SpongeBob when the eel just stood in front of them.

The two went, "AAAHHHH!" holding together then run away as SpongeBob grabs Gary. They run to the other site but the eel was there. So they went to other site and the eel was there too. Nor all the other site was blocked by the eel.

Meanwhile at the Krusty Krab. Squidward was hiden his spot when he realizes something beside him. It was Sandy holding the broom again. "Uh, Sandy. Don't you have any other tool to bit with?"

"This is what I got."

"Then use this." He held out the spatula to her but the spatula start talking saying, "You rascal, don't use me!"

"I don't care." Then Sandy throws the spatula and head right and the hunter head. Hunter then fainted and the two of them look on the hunter.

"We must bring it out this varmint."

"By the way, where are the two morons?"

"SpongeBob, I can't run anymore!" Patrick sticking out his tongue, exhausted. After a while, a red claw came whamming at the eel and the eel feel painful and started running away.

"Thanks Mr. Krabs." SpongeBob feels relief so do for Gary. "Meow."

"Anything for me fry cook and Patrick. Any stung or something?"

"Nah, just ok." Patrick said as the three including Gary went in the Krusty Krab.

"Sandy, what happen?" SpongeBob said.

"I bet this varmint will come back and ain't gonna let him be here." Sandy then pulls the hunter with the rope all the way to the dumb. The rest follows her.

"This costumer or hunter should be here till he's ok." SpongeBob took of his hat and stick his arm with the hat.

"Duh, this is not a costumer, it's a hunter. Let's go back to the Krusting the Krab." Patrick said.

Everyone gone to the Krusty Krab. A few minutes later, suddenly the hunter hand pops out from the trash.

_Do you think the costumer or should I say the hunter will come back? Waited till the next chapter come soon. _


	6. Chapter 6: Pink not but red is

_It's been long... so I decided to post Chapter 6 as for the writers/authors/fans/readers who really enjoy my story especially __**The Imaginative Me**__ and __**TheUltimateSpongeBobStoryLover**__. So __**WINItune**__ is here and enjoy the story. _

**Chapter 6: Pink not but red is**

At the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob was walking around the table knowing the rest glare at him. SpongeBob started to panic and runs around the table making the rest looks confuses until Squidward said, "Is he ok?"

"I don't know, Mr. Squidward." Mr. Krabs said worriedly. "I think he's been scared about that hunter we left him dumb."

"Or we should let the Hunter left in the Graveyard."

Everyone gaps expect Patrick, who seems not paying attention.

"Damn it!" Sandy slams on the table. "Why we didn't think of that?"

"But everything will be just fine." Mr. Krabs clams them. "The hunter ain't come. So who's turn?"

Everyone including Patrick stare at SpongeBob who is still busy running around the table.

"Should we ask the yellow guy to play?" Sandy said cocking her eyebrow.

Patrick wanting to call him but Mr. Krabs and Squidward closes his mouth. "What?"

The two shook their heads not wanting to let SpongeBob continue the game.

"Ya'll better let him play, or else the game will rather stick with us as it cursed!" Sandy blurted out.

"Fine." Squidward stops SpongeBob when he passes Squidward but SpongeBob freakily grabs Squidward's collar.

Squidward gaps due to everyone shocked.

"Don't... let... me... play... with..." SpongeBob said in every breath making the octopus grabs the Krabby Patty in panic and toss it in his mouth.

SpongeBob stops but gulps happily and wonders, "So, where am I?"

"Is your turn to play, lad." Mr. Krabs said nervously.

"Ow... hehe my turn?" He gulps but then run out from the door but just in time Squidward grabs his shirt and pull him back to the seat making the sponge to shake in fear.

"Will you play or else we will rather stick with us as it cursed." Squidward groaned.

"Isn't that my slogan?" Sandy frowned crossing her arms.

"Whatever..." Squidward sheepishly said.

SpongeBob took the dice and on the spot he threw the dices at the other site of the table while he closes his eyes.

"Whoa, how did you that?" Patrick was amazed and saw the dices were running towards to the table making them to gaps in shocked.

"What? I get 7 and it rolls itself all over here?" SpongeBob saw the dices stood and begins to take the card slowly.

Once he took the card said: A pink will be your catch but red it will be your enemy.

"Enemy?"

"Red?" Sandy wonders then glares at Patrick. "Will it be you?"

"Uh? What?" Patrick shook his head nervously.

"No, it can't be." SpongeBob said not wanting to blame at his best friend. "It says, it will be your catch but it enemy!"

"Maybe... Mr. Krabs." Squidward pointed out making the crab mooned.

"Whatever it is, we will just have to wait." Sandy said patiently to them.

But the patient went off went the sound was heard of buzzing. The players were gaps thought of the eels were back again but instead, a glowing red came in front of them.

"Oh, is the jellyfish." SpongeBob pointed out. "It was pink actually."

"But it's red!" Patrick mentioned.

The rest glares at Patrick then to the jellyfish which is fully glowing red.

They went screams at their top of their lungs and run to different directions again but this time outside of the Krusty Krab.

SpongeBob panics and jumps behind the rock but accidently bumps at Squidward's head making him groaned.

"Ow! SpongeBob, grrr..."

SpongeBob laughs nervously.

Sandy and Patrick were hiding in one of the bushes. "Uh, what are we gonna do?" Patrick thinks then Sandy answered, "We can't just run there, run here." She then stood up raising the arms. "We must fight for it."

Patrick gulps but Sandy took the rope and spin like a Texas style and catch it but instead catch Mr. Krabs who is picking up the money from the ground.

"Hey, what's a big idea?"Mr. Krabs groaned. "Can't you see I'm picking me money?"

"Yours?"

"Uh, don't care. C'mon hurry hide!"

Mr. Krabs runs and saw the jellyfish in front him and swallow it making him sweat nervously.

The red jellyfish zap him but in time he avoids and jumps behind the rock and again accidently jumps at Squidward's head.

"Ow. Grrrrrr!" Squidward was about to grab his shoulders but the red jellyfish came and zap the three of them.

The three screams and try to run but ended up bumping each other. Then a rope came and grabs the red jellyfish and falls on the ground.

"That will teach ya no to sting." Sandy yells causing them to stop panic and feeling relief.

"So what are we gonna do with that jellyfish?" Squidward questioned.

"We buried it." The rest glares at Patrick and Gary comes in nowhere. "Meow?"

"Gary's right." SpongeBob then explains. "We can't just buried it."

"Oh, we can't?" Patrick looks dumbfounded.

"Of cousre, now let's take this and freed him at the jellyfish's field." Sandy's said while the others follow her.

After they have reached, they left the jellyfish but it still red.

"I'm started to scare of that weird red jellyfish." SpongeBob pointed out. Patrick puts on his shoulder to calm him.

"Don't worry, be happy."

This makes SpongeBob to laughs but got annoy by Squidward. "Ugh, let's go!"

The rest went but Gary came in and stops them.

"Why, what it is, boy?" Mr. Krabs demanded to know.

"Meow, meow!" Gary blurted out causing stares at SpongeBob.

"What? He just said we have to stops playing that freaking game."

"Actually, I understand what the snail said." Squidward yelp in shocked. "We stare at you, because I don't know."

"Ok?" SpongeBob said confuses.

"So let's get going before that jellyfish or monster or eels or worse the HUNTER!" Patrick yelps running towards to the Krusty Krabs.

Everyone gaze at Patrick where he runs to and sigh freakily.

_Ok, done. If there's a mistake... you can just tell it. What will happen and best of all the last chapter is gonna come soon. Stay Tune. _


	7. Chapter 7: The last wish

_Hi ya'll! Sorry the chapter is gonna end due to my boring's personality. Joking... ya'll can read more story of SpongeBob from my profile and enjoy the last chapter. _

**Chapter 7: The last wish**

Back at the Krusty Krab where the folks were sitting and staring at the boared boring and scary game which made Patrick to sleep and drools from his mouth falling causing Squidward to groan.

"I wonder went are we gonna finish the game?" SpongeBob said asking dully.

"I don't know when this stupid game gonna finish but the importance is WE MUST FINISH THE GAME AND SOLVE THE PROBLEM!" Squidward yelled causing Patrick to wake up from the sleep.

"Ok, so who's turn?" Me. Krabs said looking at SpongeBob.

"Patrick is turn." SpongeBob mentioned but found out he already threw the dices on the table.

The dices roll but stop on time showing number 3 and he picks the card and difficulty reads: Uh... it says, your previous player will continue the game.

"WHAT!?" SpongeBob shouted. "NO! I'm going away!" SpongeBob runs but this time Gary stops him.

"Meow." Gary said sadly.

"Ok fine, I will play." He glares and then smile. "For you." He winked making the snail smiles.

He took the chair and sits proudly making them to their surprise and rolls the dices and threw it hard like he's doing his karate. The both dices rolls and rolls till it reach at the end of the table but it rolls towards to SpongeBob making him confuses. He reads the dices but no numbers to be found.

"Where's the numbers?" Sandy said looking closely to it.

"Yeah, where the tini-tiny little numbers?" Patrick wonders.

SpongeBob realizes and looks at the light but it still offs. He looked around and it stills dark in the Krusty Krab. He angrily stood up picking the board game and was about to smash it but blocked by Sandy and Mr. Krabs.

"Cool down lad. You're not gonna do this and how we gonna finish it?" Mr. Krabs said while he puts back the board game.

SpongeBob was still as mad as the boil steaming from his head. Squidward raise his eyebrows and grow a shocked.

Patrick then cools him down but it was no use but he realizes. He turns to Squidward.

"Squid, starve it!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Squidward demanded to know but growls in hunger and a delicious Krabby Patty falls out on his head and Patrick took it.

He slowly took out and pointed it directly to his face and SpongeBob smells it and gobbles the Krabby patty and eats happily.

"That was delicious but..." He growls angrily again.

Sandy slaps her forehead and took the dices and puts it on his hand to rolls it. "Now play!"

SpongeBob gulps but couldn't help, he throws uneasily. But one of the dices fell down the hole which they can't see the number and the other dice was stops and it shows to six.

SpongeBob and the rest of the players stood blankly. Suddenly, the hunter came back covered with mud all over his body.

"I knew this will happen!" Mr. Krabs shouted making the rest stares at him.

"Seriously, you said 'Everything will be just fine' which it came to kill us all over US!" Squidward cynically said and Mr. Krabs chuckles nervously.

While in the hole, the dice continues to rolls. From the top, eels, red jellyfish, monster and all the cursed came in and destroying everywhere. (Slow motion).

With the slow motion, everyone runs away for their life away from the cursed and in the same time the dice in the hole slowly rolls and falls in every stairs.

Sandy runs and punch the hunter causing the hunter's tooth broke out and Patrick was stung by the red jellyfish.

SpongeBob with Gary on top was chasing by the monster. Squidward yelps in shock when the two eels sting him and of course Mr. Krabs was lost all his money and was fired up making to do his slow motion he shouted, "NOOOOOOO!"

Again with the slow motion the dice stops and turns to six and immediately a bright appear from the hole with the notices SpongeBob already knew and slowly pick up the card and falls down the floor and he read: Lucky Wish! Wish it!

He thinks but realizes he had won but the monster snatch the card. SpongeBob groaned but Gary bite the monster and the card flew down and quickly wish with the normal motion.

"I WISH EVERYTHING WILL BE BACK TO NORMAL!" He shouted.

The floor was shaken; the wall was cracks, the bright blue light shone brightly, the card from SpongeBob's hand disappeared.

All the cursed was casing the player went vanished with the dust and the spatula hops to SpongeBob while talking, "You still didn't answer my question why you name me-," it stops and the spatula drops itself on the floor causing SpongeBob to sigh in reliefs.

The moon stops shining at Sandy, the krabby patty stops falling on Squidward's head and even Patrick and Mr. Krabs lost the cursed.

Everything went out normal and the both dices were places it in the board game and close it shut.

The player went near it and took a closer look. "You know what I'm thinking, that you thinking?" Sandy said smiling.

"Uh, the toilet never had been scrub?" Patrick suggested.

"Eww, no." Sandy shouted excitedly. "It means, WE'RE DONE YA'LL!"

Everyone cheered especially Squidward who stomps and dance with his foot happily.

"Alright then, we must throw that junk somewhere so no one else can play this." Mr. Krabs mentioned.

"I know just to throw." SpongeBob said making the Gary purr happily.

In the far distance along the street, they were tired walking but found out there were going around the Bikini Bottom.

"Where?!" Squidward exhausted said.

"SpongeBob? Should we just toss it at the dump or buried it?" Sandy said looking tired.

"I came around the Bikini Bottom just to-," SpongeBob rose the bored up in the air and broke in pieces on the ground which everyone grows a surprise. "-break." He continues.

"What the heck are you doing, SpongeBob?" Mr. Krabs shouted raising his claws up in the air.

"I always wanted to break it, so I did it." SpongeBob said cynically. "Now is over, and let's eat some Krabby Patty!"

"Yeah, my old cash register." Squidward said sarcasms.

"No moon to shine at me!" Sandy yelled excitedly.

"No ruin day!" Patrick yells too.

"And me customer's money!" Mr. Krabs joined the happiness as well.

"Yeah! And the Spatula too... ah ah ah ah ah ah!" SpongeBob laughs with Gary meow happily and purrs again while they head to the Krusty Krab.

Meanwhile the broken pieces of board just stood on the ground and the paper flew to the site of the country and the broken pieces were fix and flew it nowhere and landed on the cave with the paper landed on top of the board game saying, "Play!"

_Ah, the last chapter was done and so how's the story? Awesome? Amazing? Fantastic? Interesting? Haha please review to see how good it is. STAY TUNE TO THE NEXT STORY OF SPONGEBOB! Check out my profile. _


End file.
